Hail
by Kuroneko6
Summary: So much for that idea. With hail falling, it seems nothing can be done. Not even Dan and Shun's date.


**Another Dan and Shun fanfiction. Was watching Bakugan just a while ago again. Haven't seen it in ages so I finally thought of one. This one was also for the FireandWind 100 themes challenge on Deviantart**

**Disclaimer – Don't own Bakugan. I own plotline**

Hail and lots of it. Shun was waiting for Dan at the local park. They were to meet there for their first date as an official couple.

'_So much for that idea"_ Shun thought to himself as he took refuge under one of the large trees. _'Hope Dan's not caught in the hail.'_ It was coming down hard. Only idiots would be out without some form shelter.

Shun thought back to last week. It was then that Dan had the courage to ask Shun to go out with him. Of course Shun himself was completely shocked, but he agreed none the less.

Shun smiled. He could remember the look on Dan's face when he said yes; wide eyes, mouth moving up and down like a fish out of water and the biggest blush during the whole moment. He laughed.

"Hey! Shun!" Shun stopped laughing and looked out into the darkness. Well of course it was dark. They may have been an official couple but no one knew yet. So during the night was the best time for it.

Shun's face lifted and dropped at the same time. Dan was running towards him, fully exposed to the hail. _'What an idiot.'_ Of course Dan would be stupid enough to run through the hail without an umbrella. _'He's got guts.'_

Unfortunately, with all the hail on the ground, it was only a matter of time before Dan miss stepped and slipped onto his stomach. "Dan!" Shun rushed forward, the hail pelting down on his head. "You okay?" he asked helping Dan to his feet. Being the typical person he was, Dan smiled.

"I'm fine. Nothing I can't handle." Shun rolled his eyes. Trust Dan to make the most out of everything. "Shall we get going?"

"In case you haven't noticed, it's hailing" Shun said sadly. "That walk isn't going to happen" Dan hung his head. "Why don't we just sit under the tree." Shun had to lead Dan to the tree. Seems he was looking forward to the date more than Shun was.

They sat under the tree in silence. The hail was getting worse. Bigger ones were now starting to fall from the sky, the soft lights of the park lights illuminating each piece that fell. Dan laid his head on Shun's outspread legs for comfort. "Sorry this turned out to be such a waste" he said sadly.

Shun played with his brown hair. "It's not all that bad. Yes it's hailing, but we're together right?" Shun smiled.

"Yea you're right!" Dan looked out at the hail. "When do you think it'll stop?"

"Don't know" shrugged Shun. "I didn't even know it was going to hail."

"That's the crummy weather for you." Dan made himself more comfortable on Shun's legs, loosing himself in thought.

"What are you thinking of?"

"Hmmm…us really" Dan hummed.

"Oh? Nothing bad I hope" Shun teased. Dan frowned at him.

"Of course not! Why would I do that?" Shun shrugged in reply. Dan chuckled. "I was thinking back to when we were little kids. Back when there was no Bakugan and no worries except getting trouble with mom and dad." Shun laughed as well.

"Yea I remember. And you're still as annoying as always." Dan lightly hit Shun's arm.

"Aw give it a rest. If I'm really that annoying then why did you agree to go out with me in the first place?" Shun blushed lightly. He knew Dan was only teasing; it's what he always did. But that question really struck him deep. He knew the answer; it was just that part of him that was too shy to say it.

Dan raised an eyebrow at Shun's sudden quietness. He sat up, looking at Shun who refused to make eye contact. Something was definitely wrong. Dan didn't really mean what he said. He was just messing around, like Shun was, like they always do. "Hey Shun?" The ninja didn't say anything.

The shy side of Dan was starting to show itself as well. Both Brawlers were blushing lightly, knowing what the answer was but just too shy to actually say it out loud.

"I um…" they said together, blushing deeper.

"You first" Shun said quickly. Dan swallowed the lump forming in his throat.

"Shun…I um…well I…uuugh I can't say it!" Dan hid his face in shame. _'Ah this is stupid. Why can't I say it?'_ Despite the slight awkwardness of the situation, Shun laughed lightly and looked at the falling hail. Who would have thought the hail was bring them this close.

Confused, Dan turned his attention back to Shun, and looked at the hail too; falling with no care in the world as to where it landed. "It must be nice...to be so carefree." Shun's comment caught Dan of guard. He knew what it meant. Shun's grandfather was, and always will be, a very controlling man, forcing Shun to train in the way of the ninja.

"You know Shun, being carefree is one thing, but being something entirely different…that's even better." Shun's eyes widened and he looked at Dan, smiling.

"Since when were you such a know-it-all?" he joked. They laughed. "And why exactly would you say that?"

"Because I love you Shun." Dan stopped laughing and covered his mouth, turning bright red. Shun laughed at Dan's reaction to his own statement. "Shun I…"

Shun ceased his laughter and brought Dan close to him. "It's okay…I…I love you too." Shocked, Dan removed his hands slowly and looked at Shun. He wasn't lying.

Dan grinned and tackled Shun to the ground. "Aw Shun." After a moment of Dan and his hugging, Shun pulled them both up and placed a small kiss on Dan's cheek. "That is not a kiss."

Dan pulled Shun into a sweet kiss. Shock cause Shun to falter, but the thought of them being together drove him respond eagerly.

Hail. What scientists describe as falling frozen water due to cold conditions. Neither Shun nor Dan would have guessed that hail was the one thing that brought them together more then they could have imagined. And neither will forget it.


End file.
